


Healing

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Priya Lacroix/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 11





	Healing

As a small child, Amy met one of the most beloved members of her family.

The whole thing started with a trip to the park with her mother, Sarah. Even now, Amy can remember thinking her mom was the prettiest lady in the whole world and hoped to look exactly like her as an adult. 

The two of them were enjoying a picnic under the welcoming shade of a large tree that offered protection from the hot summer sun. Sarah read fairy tales while her daughter happily ate her peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crust cut off until the little girl fell asleep.

Upon waking up, Amy was delighted to find a dog roaming around and asked her mom if she could play with the four-legged creature.

“I’m not sure, honey,” Sarah responded, “it might belong to someone else, not to mention the fact that you might get bitten.”

Amy’s eyes welled up with tears, and try as she might, Sarah couldn’t resist her angel of a daughter. 

The two of them walked across the park with the sun still bright enough to make them squint their eyes until they came across what Sarah realized was a sad animal in need of help. The dog’s bones were sticking out even through her overgrown fur and even at a close glance, it was obvious that she had fleas and ticks.

When Amy reached out to pet her, the dog lashed out and would’ve bitten her if Sarah hadn’t shielded her with her arm. It was a moment that was forever etched in Amy’s mind. The way her mother yelled in pain and the sight of the bloody bite marks showed her the depths of Sarah’s love for her.

A lesser person would’ve gotten angry at the dog, but Sarah carefully picked her up while keeping her away from Amy and headed to the medical clinic nearby.

Once both Sarah and the dog were given a clean bill of health from their respective doctors, there was the matter of what to do with this poor creature.

“If we’re going to keep her, Amy, you have to be very careful. I love you too much to let you get hurt.”

“I love you too, Mommy.”

Sarah smiled warmly at her daughter. “Your father never would’ve approved of this, but as long as we’re smart about this, we’ll be ok. You just have to remember the most important thing.”

“What’s that?”

“This dog has never known love from anyone. That’s why she tried to bite you. She’s been hurt so many times that all she knows is lashing out at anyone else who might hurt her. It’s going to take time, but we’ll win her over with the healing power of love.”

Amy hugged her mother, “thank you, Mommy, I already love Priya so much.”

“Is that what you want to name her?”

“Yes, Mommy. Don’t you think that’s a pretty name?”

Sarah kissed Amy on the forehead. “I think that’s a lovely name. You, me and Priya are going to make a wonderful family.”

***

Over the years, Sarah was proven right. Eventually, both she and Amy won over Priya and the three of them were inseparable. Amy would run around the backyard with Priya as often as she could, marveling at how fast the young dog was. Sarah’s melted year by year as she watched them grow together and she was very proud of Amy on the day of her high school graduation. She was very grateful to see her daughter grow into a lovely woman and knew that she could finally see her husband now that her job as a mom was complete.

It wasn’t long before Sarah passed away from cancer and Amy and Priya found themselves with no one but each other. Both of their lives had been transformed by Sarah’s love and struggled to cope with their loss. The two of them mourned together much as Amy had with Sarah when her father died years earlier. Only this time, Amy wasn’t to enjoy the companionship in grief for very long as by now, Priya was quite old. 

Just a year after Sarah’s death, Amy could tell that her dog just wasn’t the same. She couldn’t run or jump anymore and could barely eat and even struggled to breathe. It was so painful for Amy to see Priya like this and she finally made the choice to say goodbye to her old friend.

Tears poured down Amy’s face as she hugged Priya for the last time and felt the life slip away from her body. After that trip to the vet, Amy was inconsolable. Everyone she’d ever loved was gone and she didn’t know if her heart would ever heal.

***

With Gaius dead and Priya captured, Kamilah advocated killing the young vampire with the others heartily agreeing. It made sense, given all she had done, even before declaring her allegiance to Gaius. 

But Amy saw something different in the vampire. Something she hadn’t seen since meeting another Priya years ago.

“Look,” Amy addressed the group, “I know Priya’s responsible for hurting a lot of people, but I don’t think she’s beyond hope.”

“Are you nuts?” Lily cried out, “we need to end her sorry life now.”

“Just… just let me talk to her first. Please.”

“Absolutely not,” Adrian asserted, “Priya is dangerous and will hurt you the first chance she gets.”

Amy could tell by the look on Jax’s face that he concurred with the attitude’s expressed, so she looked over to Kamilah, hoping she would show the compassion Amy was seeking.

“Amy, I know you want to believe in her, we’re simply concerned for your safety,” at the sight of Amy’s sad face, Kamilah’s shoulders slumped, “but if you really want to speak to that monster, I will let you.”

As the doors to Priya’s cell opened, Amy swallowed and wondered if she was making the right decision. But then she opened her gold, heart-shaped locket around her neck and saw the pictures of her mom and Priya the dog and knew she had to take a chance. 

Inside were dark, grey, completely flat walls with no windows and nothing else save the steel chains that kept Priya bound to the floor and the single light fixture that barely illuminated the joyless room.

Cautiously, Amy approached just out of Priya’s reach. Unlike her dog, this was no malnourished creature with obvious scars and physical signs of abuse. No, this was someone who’s pain was hidden away deep inside and only someone like Amy who bothered to look deep in the vampire’s sad eyes could tell. This was someone who had been hurt, possibly even before becoming a vampire. There was no excusing what she’d done, but Amy wanted to focus on Priya’s future.

“Hello, there, Priya.”

Silence.

“I know this situation isn’t ideal for you, but I wanted to offer my help.”

A bitter laugh echoed in the chamber. “And what help could you offer.”

“The kind that no one has given you in all your life. Priya, I still believe in you and what’s more, I’ve seen who are deep down and… I love you, Priya.”

The vampire’s face registered shock. And over the course of several tense filled minutes, Amy saw that Priya was processing the information.

“You love… me?”

Slowly, Amy extended her hand to cup Priya’s cheek. “May I kiss you, Priya.”

Tearfully, the vampire nodded and Amy softly kissed her on the lips. It was a brief moment, but one unlike any in Priya’s life and from the look in her eyes, Amy knew the vampire’s life had been transformed by the healing power of love.

Amy promised to Priya her safety and continued visits. She hoped she could convince Kamilah to free Priya in time, but that day represented an important step in Priya’s redemption. Amy could tell there was no longer a desire to hurt anyone and a readiness to heal. At that moment, Amy was the happiest she’d been since her mother and dog were still alive.

And as Amy walked out the cell, she and Priya smiled at each other with the vampire softly saying, “I love you, too.”


End file.
